


a moment frozen in time

by Codename_Mallory_Grace



Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2019, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tea Time Fluff, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace
Summary: It may look like Ferdinand missed his chance to confess to Hubert, but really, he was just waiting for the perfect moment. Even if the recipient can't read the atmosphere.[Tea time date for Ferdibert Secret Santa Exchange]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	a moment frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

> For [ SheepsAnFluff](https://twitter.com/SheepsAnFluff) over on twitter for the Ferdibert Secret Santa Exchange! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic and your year ends on a high note!

How foolish. He had the coffee beans. They took a tea-coffee break together. They worked together for the rest of the day on their respective work.

Hubert even walked him to his door at the end of the day. Naturally, as their rooms were near one another, but the fact did not stop his heart from racing as Hubert took the extra moments to say good night like a proper gentleman.

If there was ever a time to confess, today was it!

Yet, Ferdinand’s feelings remained within him and only known to him. Once he settled into bed, he admonished himself until his mind only recalled how pleasantly surprised Hubert was at his gift.

For the rest of the month, Ferdinand sought the perfect day, the perfect moment, with the same determination he applied to his work. He knew wartime was nonconductive to a new relationship, or rather a changing in their current relationship, but holding back his feelings was no longer an option.

He feared moments of small kindness, like holding back his hair during their stable duties or passing him an inkwell during a strategy meeting, would untethered his control. When Hubert gave him an old historic weapon, he almost revealed his heart. Sadly, the moment was entirely too public, and Hubert deserves all of Ferdinand’s attention when the moment comes, which means no one can be near them.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand beckoned the other man over to his latest attempt at his confession.

A moonlit tea party on top of the balcony Rhea kept all to herself years ago. It was a marvelous garden and perfectly romantic under the stars. He could not serve coffee, it would not do well to promote Hubert’s poor sleeping habits, so a fruit tea they both liked steeped as Ferdinand waited. Light refreshments, made by his own hands, filled the rest of the table. The perfect atmosphere. The perfect moment.

Hubert walked out from the shadows from Rhea’schambers and nodded to Ferdinand as a greeting.

“Impressive spread,” Hubert said as they sat down. “What machinations made this possible?”

Ferdinand, effortlessly, began pouring tea and said, “A series of favors redeemed for tasks I have done long ago.”

“Then it appears I must enjoy this treat.” Hubert placed his first choice of small sandwiches on his plate.

With bated breath, Ferdinand said, “I hope you do.”

They take their time eating and drinking. Time moved slower up on this balcony and none of the usual bustling sounds in the air. Just their voices and conversation filled the air.

Even with just moonlight, Ferdinand saw Hubert’s eyes shine with glee whenever Ferdinand said something particularly witty or in line with Hubert’s own sense of humor, which he was getting better and better at predicting.

Their worries stay with them, however, as they trade notes of their owns progress in the war. But the mood lightens once again as they feel more adept for the worst to come, so long as they stood next to each other.

Eventually, Ferdinand guided the conversation away from work. Or at least, attempted. Hubert held too many unheard opinions from his hectic day and Ferdinand, apparently, was the right victim to hear all of them.

For as much as Hubert loved people acting idiotically, he, apparently, could not stand it if the people in question was one of his own. 

“If you ever, for whatever inane reason it would require,” Hubert said without pause, “intend to use a magic staff in the convoy, bring a trained mage with you in your battalions. An… employee of mine, by no means proficient in any form of magic, decided it was entirely in his right to bring one along to assist his pitiful magic for his mission, which he completely botched and nearly cost us a month’s worth of work.

“A man in my enlistment, as you would no doubt imagine, should know such a basic and rudimentary thing, yet here I am cleaning up his mess.”

“Is that not their intended purpose? To assist one’s magic?” Ferdinand finally contributed to the conversation.

“Ordinarily, yes. The added magic, however, tends to leave too much of a magical trace to be completely useful for more… secretive missions.”

“Duly noted,” Ferdinand let that particular topic stay at that.

Not that he had much of an option as Hubert began another tale of recent foolishness. He claimed a new epidemic, developed by their enemies, inflected the increased inattention found within Hubert’s ranks.

Ferdinand could only roll his eyes at such a dramatic statement.

Otherwise, he made appeasing sounds when appropriate. It was a rare treat for him that Hubert dominated a conversation.

At the same time, he lamented Hubert, who read people and situations better than anyone else Ferdinand knew, was incapable of reading the implications of a romantic setting he worked so hard to create.

His mind turned towards plotting out a more direct approach and straightforward confession, which undoubtedly demonstrated his feelings better than signs of thoughts and care in actions.

All it took was a knock on Hubert’s door late one night and a kiss on the lips following.

His thoughts conjured a number of other possibilities with some sort of direct action. It distracts him from the Hubert in front of him, still speaking and now in concern.

“Are you feeling well? You have been quiet for some time now.”

“Do you mean to call me a chatterbox?” Ferdinand asked, not truly offended, but wished Hubert would take the bait.

“Well,” Hubert paused too long for his next thought to be anything but kind, “it feels unnatural to go this long without your thoughts. You state your opinions so openly and freely. Often without thinking.”

“So you _are_ calling me a chatterbox.”

“After a fashion, if you insist,” Hubert said as he slowly drank the last bit of tea.

“Hmph! Is it so bad I wished to hear your own thoughts now and again?”

“I believe I am quite done with expressing my thoughts for the month. You,” his gaze, now, wholly on Ferdinand made him flush, “have gotten me curious about what could possibly take you, of all people, out of the moment.”

Intoxicated by lack of sleep, the caffeinated-spiked tea he drank in order to make this meeting possible, or just being near Hubert, Ferdinand, without filters, said, “You.”

If Hubert held the teacup at this instance, Ferdinand perfectly envisioned Hubert dropping it with his answer. Instead, Hubert verbalized his confusion, “Me? Have I done something to offend you?”

This was it, was it not? The moment. Before he threw himself completely over that cliff, he tried the subtle approach once more, “You do not see it? You cannot decipher my clues?”

“What are you talking about?” Hubert said and Ferdinand failed identifying true confusion or falsehood in understanding Ferdinand’s meaning.

With desperate searching in Hubert expression, Ferdinand nearly shouted, “The coffee! The near weekly tea-coffee breaks despite our chaotic schedules! Drinking tea under the moon! Does it inspire nothing inside of you?”

“I am, of course, grateful you have take the time for breaks with me.”

“Of course I would, you fool! I am trying to court you!”

At last, subtly pitched itself off the balcony and left Ferdinand to deal with the consequences of laying his intentions bare.

Finally, Hubert revealed himself in his posture, which relaxed considerably, and that only made Ferdinand question if he was not relaxed before.

“Well, that is fortunate to hear.”

He did not expect Hubert to say that or imply such a thing. He had to confirm such a meaning, “Is it?” he simply said. 

“Just as you attempted to… charm me through beverages, I strived to do the same with your horses.” Confusion must have showed on Ferdinand’s face for Hubert to lean and explained, “Did my increased time in the stables go unnoticed? I suppose that is fair as I rarely visit the stables unless you are present.”

“You mean you did not want to become a dark knight?”

“I only began that path due to the professor’s instances, but you persuaded me to put effort in the horseback riding skill for the certification exam instead of passing by my magic and lance skills.”

“Truly?” Gratification for Hubert finally appreciating horses properly filled his mind briefly. Only for growing closeness between the two of them to replace it.

Hubert shifted his chair so they now sat next to each other, rather than across. Lifting a finger to Ferdinand’s chin, Hubert said, “May I perform a single action that clears away any more confusion?”

Knowing, but not truly understanding it was happening, Ferdinand nodded consent in time for Hubert to overwhelm his senses. He did not blink or close his eyes as Hubert leaned his lips on top of Ferdinand’s. There was so little pressure behind Hubert’s movement, which gave Ferdinand an opportunity to back away?, it almost felt like a ghost. Like he was dreaming.

Both as reassurance it was not a dream and to feel more of the electrifying sparks Hubert ignited, Ferdinand pressed himself into the kiss. Hubert rewarded him by properly interlocking their lips.

For a man who only kept up with the bare minimum of grooming, Hubert’s lips were soft and full of fruit flavored tea.

Momentarily, Hubert broke away, only for Ferdinand to reach out and pull him back for another kiss by his jacket’s lapels. He needed this pressure on his lips. He needed to respond to Hubert’s kiss equally and true to his feelings.

Hubert pulled Ferdinand’s head even closer by tugging on his loose hair that fell out of his ponytail.

Ferdinand dared to open his mouth and traced Hubert’s lip with his tongue. He felt a small scar that he did not noticed before, but would look out for next time. He ran his tongue over the scar once more to commit to memory, to which Hubert let out a soft moan. Ferdinand’s senses, if they were not already, only perceived Hubert.

His hands were busy with pulling at Hubert’s collar and holding his chin once they find a position that caused more sparks in his stomach. Even their legs and feet were entwined as Hubert began outlining his own patterns with his feet on Ferdinand’s thighs.

Far too soon, lungs collectively begged for air and they finally untangled. Or at least their faces. Hands remained in clothes and hair and feet kept rubbing against each other.

Hubert rested his forehead to touch with Ferdinand’s before he asked, “Still any confusion?”

“Just one, why are you not kissing me again?”

Not that Hubert ever truly answered as Ferdinand swallowed those words with another kiss. Followed by another and another.

How Ferdinand wished this moment was locked and frozen in time.


End file.
